while in Ohio
by dragonfuzzy
Summary: duo lands in my home town rr no flames please this is my first fic
1. big problems

Chapter 1  
Big Problem  
By: Dragonfuzzy  
  
Duo sat in the cockpit of DeathscytheHell preparing for his next mission, a raid on an O.Z. base in a town called Salem Ohio.  
"Figures, I always get sent on the missions in the middle of nowhere."  
"Duo." Heero's picture popped up on one of the vid-screens. "The professor just called, you're to leave immediately, destroy everything at the base."  
"Of course, see you in a few weeks."  
"I'll warn the others before you come back."  
"Very funny, well, I'm off for the middle of nowhere."  
"Don't get lost. Bye."  
"Whatever." Duo said flicking Heero's picture off as soon as he was off line. "I wonder what it's like out on that part of Earth." He thought as Deathscythe took off from the lawn of the safe house on L2. "Let's see I have a two day flight from here to Earth, then it will take another two days to get from the safe house in Florida to Ohio, at least I have some free time." He said accessing a map on one of the computers installed in DeathscytheHell and putting the machine on autopilot for the trip through space.  
*4 days later*  
  
"Free time, I'm so sick of free time." Duo said as he flew DeathscytheHell over what looked like a large field behind a large farm.  
"What the fuck was that?" He screamed as the machine reeled back from what was obviously an extensive barrage of missiles.  
  
"I think we hit something." The leader of a group of Vietnam veterans said as the seeker missiles they had just fired disappeared from the tracking screen.  
"I hope it was an O.Z. Leo, it would serve these punks right for putting us in retirement homes." Said one of the oldest veterans in the group. (He was about 100)  
"Here. Here." Screamed the rest of the group.  
  
"Crap, how did those little missiles make my Gundam lose power like that?" Duo asked himself as Deathscythe fell from the sky. "Come on, work." He screamed at the vid-screens as he hit the ground. The last thing he heard as he passed out was the shattering of one of the vid-screens, and his arm cracking as it was wrenched out of the socket, he was sure it was broken. Then all was black.  
  
"What was that?" Yelled an eighteen-year-old girl as she saw the Gundam crash in the field ahead of her.  
"Come on Blaze, let's check it out." She said urging her horse toward the wreck. "Spike, Dragon, heel." She said to the two Border Collies following her. As she approached the wreck she saw that the large machine had made a small crater in the middle of the main cornfield of the neighbor's farm. "Um, Mike won't like that"  
  
Yay, that's it for my first chapter. Please reply. See the little button in the corner. Listen to the button. (r/r) 


	2. who are you?

Chapter 2: the farm Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing but I wish I did, the only things I own are the original characters, do not sue me!  
  
Duo woke up to someone pounding on the outside of the gundam, "what happened?" he asked himself, rubbing his head. He winced as he tried to move his left arm. "Must have crashed pretty hard." He said unhooking his harness and falling onto the broken vid-screen, succeeding to jam a huge chunk of glass into his side and another, smaller piece in his right leg. "Perfect my day couldn't get any better! He mumbled opening a small storage space on the floor and pulling out a bag that held his mission gear including, two hand guns, several clips of ammo, several bombs, and five grenades. Along with this he pulled out a bag that contained a leather jacket and civilian clothing.  
Whoever had been pounding at the outside had found the rear escape hatch because the door was now opening rather slowly.  
"Oi this thing must weigh 300 pounds." Groned the girl pulling at the metal door on the back of the gundam "is anybody down there?"  
"Are you with OZ?" Duo said moveing to pull out his gun.  
"No are you?"  
"No."  
"Good, I'm coming down." she said opening the hatch all the way and jumping down. "You don't look so good, ya know." She said noticing the glass sticking out of his side.  
"Yeah, I know. Who are you, and why are you here?"  
"I'm Jamie Rem. I'm here to make sure whoever destroyed Mike's cornfield is OK."  
"Duo Maxwell, God of Death, and this," he motioned around himself, "is DeathscytheHell." *Why the fuck am I telling her this?* he thought to himself.  
"Well, Duo,let's get outta here and take care of you."  
"I don't think I can walk." He said motioning to his leg.  
"Then I'll carry you." Jamie said, gently picking the boy up, noticing how he winced as his injured arm fell to a dangling position. "I don't think I can carry you like this. I'll lift you up outside, and you crawl out, and wait for me." She said lifting him out of DeathscytheHell and following him out.  
  
"So, do you live around here?" Duo asked looking around at the countryside.  
  
"Yeah, my house is just down that hill, at the bottom of the valley." Jamie said pointing down the hill. "Where do you live Duo?"  
"On L2 colony."  
"Your bleeding badly, let me take you to my house and get you cleaned up." She said, pushing all her memories of L2 and the Maxwell Church to the back of her mind. She then turned, and jumped to the ground from the Gundam. Duo could hear her talking to someone as he walked back around to the side he was sitting on.  
"Duo, these are my dogs, Dragon and Spike, and my horse Blaze." She said leading her large black gelding and two border collies around him to see. "We'll be riding Blaze back. Seeing as I can't carry and lead him, and command my dogs at the same time." "OK, what about Deathscythe?" he asked her.  
"I'll drag it out later, but it's okay for now."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive, Mike won't be outin this field for another week. No one will ever know this thing's here. Now slide down, I'll catch you."  
"You make it sound like I don't trust you." Duo said slideing down into Jamies open arms  
"Well trust is hard to come by these days." She said placeing him up onto Blazes's back. "Spike, Dragon, follow." She said climbing up infront of him.  
  
well that's it for chapter 2  
r/r or else no cookies 4 u  
Duo: COOKIES!!!!!!!  
Me: Right, well, bye, bye! 


End file.
